the days after
by LoVeLiFe97
Summary: ok so this is my version of the sequel to Truth or Consequence by jakeisnessiesbitch which equals jake and nessie together or gone for good plus maybe a baby? who knows read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacob

"Babe I love you so much no words can describe so please answer me I'm dying here" I said after like 5 minutes of not saying anything

"No" wait what! She can't be serious

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"No dumbass…Of course I'll marry you!" She smiled, tears running so freely down her face I thought they'd never end.

"Renesmee, that's not funny," I sighed, exasperated. My heart had stopped in my chest for so long I thought I'd keel over right there. Renesmee threw herself on top of me, kissing my face and crying tears of, what I hoped were, joy.

"So, you'll marry me…For sure?" I laughed once she'd let me breathe.

"Definitely," She smiled and kissed me with so much passion it hurt

"Is everything-Whoa… I guess she said yes." Embry had laughed when he came around the corner. Paul and Quil bumped into each other behind Embry and smiled when they saw us. Emily had come out of the same door we tricked renesmee into finding and winked at me

"Looks like this plan worked, Mr. Black," She smiled, satisfied with her work. I've gotta hand it to Emily, she really did do a lot to help me with this. I made Seth and Jared kidnaped her while she made a run to the local convenience store because Renesmee needed chocolate. After I'd explained everything to her the guys, Emily, and I concocted a plan, this very plan.

Emily placed the red notes throughout the entire course we'd set up for Renesmee and led her to the beginning of the trail. After that, it was just a matter of keeping her between the lines. Paul and Quil made sure she stayed on course throughout the maze.

Seth and Jared were waiting in the parking lot just in case she made a run for it while Embry got the master keys from the sleepy janitor and opened the rest of the school up for our use.

"Emily I cannot believe you were in on this," Renesmee smiled once she'd gotten up and brushed herself off, hugging Emily tight.

"I had to get you back with your prince charming, now, didn't I?" Emily hugged her back and Seth nudged me.

"I'm guessing you're engaged now?" He grinned sarcastically and I shrugged.

"What can I say, there's no one else like her," I sighed, crossing my arms and watching as Emily explained her part in the plan to Renesmee.

"So, looks like Renesmee Cullen was the one to catch and tame _the _Jacob Black, huh?" Jared put his arm around my shoulders and I chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Renesmee

As I talked to Emily I couldn't help but keep looking at the love of my life. I can't believe he did that to me after hating him for so long I find out it was for nothing. He was too good for me but I don't know what I would do without him. Then I thought of something

My phone vibrated in my boobs and interrupted my thoughts. I looked down at the screen: **One new message from: Jacob** it read. I opened it and the message it held made me smile.

Wanna get out of here

Jacob sent me and I look over at Jacob smiled and looked at me with a cocky grin._ What I get myself into_

Ok but it has to be just you and me :p…..I miss you

I sent back then hugged Emily and started to Jacob when he text back

Don't start what you can't finish

was all he sent back _well let's see how he likes this _

"When we gonna have the wedding?" I ask Jake

"How about day after graduation which gives you….5,6 months to plan?"

"Oh that sounds great! but I want Quil, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Jared to be the strippers at the bridal shower" they all looked at me Quil blushed, Paul was staring at Jacob in shock, Seth just laughed and Jared looked at me smiling ear to ear and then ran over and gave me a hug

"I knew I liked you for a reason" I laughed as he put me down then all hell broke lose

"Like hell am I letting them assholes grind all over you!" Jacob screamed which I knew would happen

"Come on it's not that bad I'll pay for the lessons and I'll even get you a stripper! Babe please just this once I'll give you whatever you want"I pleaded

"I get strippers can I pick them" _what the hell now I know I got to be there….if he only knew_

"I said stripper as in one and no you may not but I'll get you the best in the business"_ dumb ass_ the boys looked shocked but then smiled real big at the thought

"Fine but I _need_ to get out of here boys you're on clean up, Emily do you want to come with or go back to the dance?" Jake asked and I stood behind him telling her no

"Nah I'm good I think I'll dance bye guys" was all she said as he ran inside

"Let's get out of here" I said and that's what we did


	2. Chapter 2

_**well didnt get a lot of reviews but thats all good lol but forreal let me know i would like to know what ya think starting prob. next month i will slow down on updates because schoolwill be starting up again but i will try to keep going if you guys like the story** _

* * *

chapter 2

One month later

"OH MY GOD EMBRY, JARED STOP FUCKING AROUD AND LISTEN!" I yelled they will never learn I paid for the guys to get stripper lessons and all the do is start to hump anything they see. We haven't even started lessons yet because we have to do this weird work out. They don't understand why I come with but all I say is it's my surprise for the honeymoon and the dumb asses laugh.

"What we are just having fun man lighten up the weddings in like 3 months we have time" Jared complained

"No it's in two weeks remember we bumped it up so start listening, now who is closer to Jacobs's size?" I said

"Seth" they all said _well looks like it's his lucky day _I gave him a chair and he sat down

"what are we doing" Seth said after sitting down I smiled an started to dance on him with the music beating the first song me an Jakes ever danced to on when I finished they all looked shocked to what I did

"Daaaamn Ness you got skills, my turn" Paul said I just rolled my eyes I looked at Seth an asked how was it all he said was "Jake better treat you right cause if not I will" I just laughed and walked to turn off the music

"Okay now that's what you can do if you try but now I need your help with the outfit to go with the dance" I said then they looked at each other and ran to the car when we got to the store we split up Paul, Embry, Seth went to the left Quil Jared and I went to the right with Emily who just showed up to check to see what looked best on me. After 3 hours we found the perfect one. The guys were mad they couldn't see it but in time they will the only one that knew my plan was surprisingly Jared he helped me plan it out. He always tells me he likes the "new Nessie" whatever that means

Then I hear Embry laughing I walk out of the dressing room and he has my phone I walk over hit him in the head and walk away

The message was from Jacob **baby I miss you hurry up I got you a surprise ;D **I smile and roll my eyes

**If it involves you and wipe cream I'm there hey can we get some pizza after i really want some**

I text back and finally I can leave

**Honey you know you been eating a lot lately an you have been moody an you want sex a lot lately ;p not that I'm complaining but are you sure you're not pregnant I mean it would be cool if you was but I was just saying we should see**

with that I drop my phone and stand in shock. Could I be pregnant? Do I want kids? Am I even ready? Emily already left. Now it's only me and the guys standing outside by the van

"Ness what wrong?"

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"I'll call Jake"

That's when I snapped out of it only to find Embry reading the text on my phone from Jake he looks at me in shock I beg him with my eyes to help me and not say anything

"Hey ness I'll take you home in my car you guys head out like now" was all he said without looking away from me

After they left Em look me to CVS for a test he didn't say anything just gave me money and waited in the car after I paid for it I went to pee on it and put it back in the box and head out

"Take me to Jake" I whispered all he did was nod

After 10 minutes we finally fond Jacob I told him to meet me at the Sandwich Shack and he was with a smile on his face but when he saw me he got worried then mad

"What did you do to her" he screamed at Embry

"_I_ didn't do anything you did" Embry snapped

"What di-" I cut him off

"Jake follow me, thanks Embry you're like the brother I always wanted and I love you for that" I went over and hugged him

"No problem little sis just let me know what it says" he whispered to me

Then we said bye as Jacob stood confused "come on Jacob I need you to come sit down."

Jacob

"Ness what the hell is going on? Why are you so quiet?" she been sitting by the back window just looking out

"can you get my bag?" she sounded scared of whatever she was thinking about so I got the bag then she told me to look inside when I did I seen a pregnantsy test my eyes widened I looked up but she looked fair away with her thoughts

"babe I think you need to go take this I'll wait here if you want me to but I think I know the answer" _am I ready to have a kid I don't even have a job but I'm sure our family's will help. Will I be a good dad? Will I be like my father? What will Nessie want? Does she want this I mean we are still in high school though we only have a couple months left will she drop out? What about college? _Then I was brought out of my thoughts when she spoke

"I already did we just have to read it" she was scared so I rapped my arms around her and pulled out the test

* * *

_**ok let me know what ya think i hopw you like it sooo review lol**_


	3. Chapter 3

OK SOO THIS CHAPTER WILL PROB SUCK SOO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT IM SORRY BUT HERE IT IS

I PROMISE THE NEXT WILL BE BETTER

SPEAKING OF I WILL POST ANOTHER JUST BECAUSE THIS ONE IS KINDA BAD SOO HERE IT IS

* * *

Chapter 3

Jacob

I opened the box with shaking hands I wanted to know if we were having a baby but I was scared of the out come

"Renesmee I want you to know whatever this says doesn't change a thing I love you with all my heart and I am not going anywhere" I said an she looked at me unsure if what I said was true so I kissed her as hard as I could to show her what I say is true and after she smiled and I hope she believed me I took the test out and looked at the screen I didn't know what it meant so I read the box the color of the test was purple not blue or red.

"Ness do you have to pee?" She looked at me as if I lost my mind then busted out laughing

"Why what does it say?" she said smiling all I could say was "its purple" so we went to the store in all black with sunglasses, hats and fake mustaches. We figured we might as well make it fun instead of getting stressed out. The funny part was it was her idea to have fun when I asked what made her change so much she said "After we err…..had our break I decided it was time to stop over thinking things I was mad at myself for over thinking everything with you so now I do as I please an if you don't like it then I'm sorry but I like this me better" that was all it took. I picked her up and kissed her I loved her so much it hurt but this Ness was the best.

Renesmee

We finally made it to the store after a good fuck in the woods. I looked at Jacob with his mustache and laughed just because I could see him rocking it in front of our boys and he looked different, and then it hit me

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed which wasn't smart because we were in a store with teenagers who would just love this

"What happened? What's wrong?" he started panicking

"Jacob you look just like Taylor lautner oh my god you look just like him" I practically fell over with laughter then looked at Jake who looked a little upset with my comparison I forgot he hated him because the way he treated girls like trash but his past wasn't all that great so he can't judge him.

"You got to be kidding Nessie please I look nothing like him" and if just to prove him wrong we heard a scream and an army of girls crowded us Jake looked over whelmed so I did what any good fiancée would do and took a picture an sent it to Paul he text back

DUDE is that Taylor Lautner? You got to get me an autograph

I sent back **No can do big bro I don't think Jake will like that lol **then went and got like ten different tests an paid for them then went to grab my man

"Oh god please tell me that was all a dream. Man that was scary. Ness my house is that way where are we- oh no turn around I am NOT showing the guys turn this car around right now Nessie I'm not kidding!" he looked pissed but I could care less so I drove faster when we got there he just glared at me

"Come on babe I could be having your baby an your mad at me for showing of my baby daddy"

"How can you make something as beautiful as our baby sound so…..dirty" he pouted which made me laugh

"NESSIE YOU KIDNAPPED HIM OH MY GOD IM CALLING JAKE" he said pulling out he phone causing Jacob to laugh hard so he turned his phone off I looked at him confused

"Follow my lead" he said as he got out of the car and walked up to Paul an asked if I was his sister he said "Well duh were identical twins she just came out uglier than me" looking serious Jacob acted like he believed him

"So Renesmee how did you end up with him in your car I thought you said you were with Jacob" trying to prove a point but Jake said something that shocked even me

"Oh Jacob your other brother we dropped him off at the airport I wanted to come and see my girlfriend for the weekend an didn't think he would want to hear about the awesome hard core animal sex we have seeing that they still live in the same house" Paul looked pissed and said he had to make a call and walked away

"Jacob Black have you lost your mind I bet now he hates me all thanks to you" I pouted

"that's what you get I told you I didn't want to come now let's go back to your house so you can take those damn test cause I need to know because if you're not I fully intend to get you pregnant" I huffed an got in the car he laughed and I dove home and went inside got 3 bottles of water and went to my room where Jake sat on my bed waiting for me

"Okay give me 3 test I'll take them and be right back" I said as he handed me 3

After I took them we waited for what felt like years and finally we looked and


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I looked an looked willing their faces to show so sort of emotion Jacob's family and friends took it so well after we told them it was Jake the whole time as Taylor. Why can't my family be the same it was hard enough to let them know I was getting married but know was a different story

"Absolutely not! Nope you will have that _thing_ taken out and say bye to Jacob for forever! How could you do this your still in high school Renesmee?! Your whole life is now centered on a fetus!" my dad screamed Jake jumped up and pretty much over powered my dad in height

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! AND DON'T TALK ABOUT MY KID THAT WAY, YOUR GRANDCHILD! JUST BECAUSE THINGS DIDN'T GO AS PLANED DOESNT MEAN LIFE HAS TO STOP! I WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING FROM DIPPERS TO DOCTORS YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO A DANM THING FOR HER OR THE BABY SHE IS 17 AN SO AM I, WE ARE AUDULTS! I WILL TAKE CARE OF MY FAMILY YOU JUST BACK THE FUCK OFF"

"I ALWAYS KNEW YOU DIDNT LIKE ME BUT I SWEAR TO GOD YOU PUT ONE HAD ON MY FAMILY I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

the men looked in shock the women looked in awe of my man Jacob just stared my dad down then said in a low voice "this is my family the love of my life is carrying our child that I love more than life itself already so please find a way to get over this I want to be a part of your family like Renesmee is mine so much it hurts but if you can't get past this you can go to hell because Renesmee just gave me the best valentine's day present anyone could ask for" by the end he was bent down in front of me looking at me with love and tears in his eyes. I wiped away the lone tear that fell, when my uncle Emmett and Jasper came up and gave him a huge man hug. Jacob looked taken back

"You guys don't hate me I thought you hated me Emmett"

My uncles looked at each other than at Jake and said

"we did but you just proved no matter what we say or how we act you love my niece and that took a lot of guts to stand up to Edward I thought you were a goner there for a minute but you protected her an your baby from _your _family and please its uncle Emmett an uncle Jasper god I thought you knew better" Jasper said which meant a lot he never talked to Jake an never called him by his name, everyone agreed but dad who was still in shock from Jacob's outburst he never said anything like that to my dad he just said "yes sir" or "no sir" and this part of Jake was his inner dad coming out and I liked it. It gave me hope about our future together with more little ones running around with their daddy as mommy was cooking or sleeping because she was giving them another baby brother or sister. Alice brought me out of my thoughts when she screamed and jumped on Jacob who held her so she didn't fall instinctively like she was a little kid everyone laughed at this as Jake kind of looked shock when she gave him a kiss on the cheek saying "I've always liked you so has rose but I don't think she would jump on you and kiss you though" she said which caused Jacob to laugh then my mom came up to me who hasn't said a word to me since I broke the news

"You know you already act like a mom, and it's cute how you rub your tummy and look at Jake, the same way he looks at you." I looked at her confused

"Mom what are you talking about I don't act like a mom" she laughed I looked at Jake who shrugged an went in the kitchen

"Yes you do with your friends um what are their names?"

"Quil, Paul, Embry, Seth, and Jared?" I asked and her eyes light up as if something clicked

"yeah I think it was due to my granddaughter but you really hit the mommy role hard like a week ago, remember when they were all over you were making them something to eat because they cried they were hungry so you sat them down an made them eat real food before the cookies they were asking for. It was the funniest thing I ever saw when they all looked down and pouted" she laughed and then it hit me I have been acting like a mom to them and they went with it. I wonder why? Just then my Jacob came back in with a big bowl of ice cream with chocolate and whipped cream one it. I laughed but that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me

"Here you go mommy" Jake said so I played along

"Thank you daddy" I gave him a kiss an everyone said awe and I rolled my eyes and ate my ice cream. That was until Alice made herself known by sitting on me and put her feet on Jacob who acted like this was normal for him which seeing he had 2 sisters didn't surprise me.

"so I was thinking for Jake's birthday party we could have it at the beach and invite I don't know like your whole school, forks high, and the whole rez?" my eyes widened but then thought about it and that seemed like fun even if I can't get drunk

"If Jake says okay I'm fine with it" Jake looked deep in thought then said the sweetest thing ever

"I don't care but I do not want Monica anywhere near my momma so she can't come" then he leant over and kissed me. It was supposed to be a little peck but when he pulled a way I grabbed his neck an pulled him back down to me for a kiss that lasted tell Alice said "I may be small but not invisible. Nessie, really I should tell you what you always tell me but I love you too much to" then kissed mine and Jakes cheeks and walked away. I laughed and Jake just shook his head smiling


	5. Chapter 5

well i hope you like it i kn0w its been a good minute since i updated

* * *

Chapter 5

Renesmee

In 3 days I am going to be Mrs. Black and I couldn't be more nervous. First because today was Jacob's bachelor party and I didn't want to screw up and make a fool out of myself and two because I didn't want to be a bad wife and mother.

i start to think of our talk the night before

"So Jake what are you gonna do tonight other than dance with a naked girl" I acted disgusted as we lay on my bed in my room

"Probably play video games, drink and hang out at Seth's house. Why" he asked rubbing my stomach which was one of his favorite things to do since we found out about the baby. He would also talk to it when he thought I was asleep telling it how we meet and about the fight we got into but got back together. He would say the sweetest thing about how "no matter what people say you are the best thing that's ever happened to me" I would just act like I was sleeping because his voice was soothing with the morning sickness that decided to come and kick my ass

"Honey get up we got to get to school we missed all last week and now if we don't go we are never graduating" he said pulling me back to the present I groaned rolling over making him chuckle

"I thought I locked that damn window" I said as I glared at a fully dressed Jake with a bowl of cereal that he was eating in his hand

"You did but your dad let me in the front door. God babe it's like you don't love me anymore" he acted hurt but I see food and I took and ate it then lent over to give him a kiss that got a little to heated for the morning time but when we finished he lent down more picked up my shirt and said "good morning peanut don't give mommy trouble today we have important stuff to do I love you" we found out I was 3 months along and having only one unlike Jake's mom who had twins first pregnancy thank god,

Jacob still says boy but I think girl I'm showing a little now. It was like a blew up all over. Everything about me was big Jacob says it just looks like I still look the same and to give it time but I was scared to death of not being able to grow as much as the baby needs.

"So are we telling them we are engaged and pregnant or just engaged?" Jacob asked

"I don't know we can tell them both but I think we should wait because you know how these people are they'll try to make my baby sound like a mistake and I can't fight anymore" I don't want them judging my baby peanut deserved better than that.

"I don't care what they say but if that's what you want. Now let me help you get dressed" when he said that he really meant change my clothes like I was a kid but today I let him because I was tired an wanted to sleep when we were done I went downstairs to eat.

"Hi dad what ya making?" I asked because that whatever it was didn't look like food and smelt bad. I ran to the sink an threw up a good 3 times then said "yeah I think I'll skip breakfast it's almost time to go anyway Jake eat then meet me at the car" I kissed him then my dad on the cheek and went to brush my teeth but not before dad yelled sorry

When we got to school people noticed the ring and how we acted we didn't have to say anything people already started rumors which I didn't mind because they were all true. Jacob walked me to first hour kissed me and rubbed my tummy an said bye but when I walked in I seen one of the guys it was Seth sitting next to my desk he never was in this class before when he seen me he got up and hugged me

"Hey Nessie how are you today my nephew isn't giving to trouble is he?" he said rubbing my stomach like Jake just did

"Hi Seth what are you doing here not that I don't mind I'm glad you here and all but, why?" he looked sheepish

"Well the guys and I decided we love you too much to go to class without one of us in it we didn't want our little sister to get hurt so we changed our schedules and now you have one of us in every class. Gym you have two not one but you get it" he said I was glad they looked after me but this was the nicest thing ever I started to cry

"Ness don't cry if you don't want us in the class we can switch out an-"

"NO! no I just am glad I don't have to be alone but I must warn you my mood swings are all over the place" that jackass laughed and took my stuff for me an sat in down we talked pretty much the whole hour then Jacob walked me to 2nd hour an did the same thing his time it was Embry in class and that ass face picked me up and sat me down in my chair then sat next to me.

"Don't do that again your I'll cut your nuts off" I glared at him which caused him to laugh

"Love ya too Nessie" then I hugged him an did my work after class Embry picked me up again an walked out the door were Jacob was waiting for me who started laughing to

"Yeah, yeah come save me from him I don't want to fall and hurt myself" I glared at Jake to laugh that's when he started busting a gut laughing so hard so I asked Embry nicely to put me down when he did I walk up to Jake an said

"Just so you know you're not getting laid anytime soon" that's when he said something really sweet but irritating

"That's okay I don't care" with an amused look I knew what he was doing and I'm not begging

"But I need you like I need air now please baby" I gave the puppy dog eyes

"Nope" he said popping the p

I smiled wide "Fine. Hey Embry what are you doing later?" Jacob looked confused but I ignored it

"Nothing why" he asked I smiled even bigger "oh just cause you think I can come over for like…..an hour 2 tops"

Then Jake got it and he looked pissed which only made me want him _now_!

"You think you're so funny don't you I try to do the right responsible thing. Babe you must need it bad. I'll meet you at my truck in a minute" then he kissed me an walked off

"What was that about?" Em asked I laughed

"He is such a perv. But for real I need help with the home work I missed so say around 7ish?" I asked

"Yeah okay I got to go bye Ness"

"Bye" then I went to Jake's truck and we had sex for the rest of the day


	6. Chapter 6

yeahh i hope ya like it i try lol

heyyy i was want ta kno if you guys can find me some good AH/AU fanfic of jake and ness if you do let me knoowww

loves and kisses

~me 3

* * *

Chapter 6

Jacob

It was time tomorrow was the wedding and Ness just got back from Embry's house from doing homework. Yeah I got played by a pregnant girl but she wasn't lying when she said she needed me. I'm surprised they didn't call the cops on us she was pretty loud. It was an hour before I left for my bachelor party so I tried to get some sleep but Ness was kissing my neck and that meant one thing

"Get your own damn ice cream" I grumbled then she hit me an grabbed my ass or that's what I thought happened but she really grabbed my phone

_What the hell do you want Black whatever it is I don't have, now go bug Nessie._

What the hell? I look over and Ness looks like she is gonna cry

"I'm sorry I even called you, you jerk I HATE YOU" she scream cried into the phone then hung up and cried some more so I got up and held her when the phone rang again

"Hello" she said in a sad voice

_Nessie honey I'm sorry you know I love you and if I knew it was you I wouldn't have said that are you okay I'm so sorry_

Wow none of the guys say sorry to girls.

"It's okay but I was wondering if you could get me some ice cream. You know what to get right?" she giggled wow pregnantsy hormones in full swing

_Of course I'm headed out the door as we speak triple chocolate chip with hot fudge and whip cream!_

He said proudly. See my boys became more Nessie's than mine they were like brothers and sister without the fighting they took as good of care of her as I did

_Are you sure you're ok cause you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt my little sister or niece_

"oh my god Jared I'm fine just get my ice cream plus we don't know what I'm having so dont start" she laughed and hung up

"Why Jared and not Quil or the other guys?" I asked cause last time I knew she hated him, now she calls him her brother I was every confused

"cause Jared is family to me I mean I still really don't like him but I know he loves me like a sister and I love him like a brother plus after we broke up he was the only one that really treated me the same as before the others seemed more…distant" god I'm lucky

"Oh" was all I said before someone knocked on the front door and Edward opened it and Jared ran up the stairs and walked the room because Eddie boy thought we would do something stupid (yeah cause that didn't happen all ready) he took the door off

"Here you go little sister I really am sorry so I got you a surprise" he said holding out a VHS tape I was confused until I knew what was on it

"Jared that better not be what I think it is" I warned but before he could answer I was carried out of the house by Quil, Paul, Embry and Seth I knew this would happen but it was funny at the same time

"Okay the stripper will be here in about an hour so what do we do tell then?" Paul asked

"I don't know get drunk wait for the hoe with big boobs and nice ass that's gonna be all over me. I want to have a little fun later" Quil said that's when Jared lost it

"Don't ever say that again! Don't even know who it is it could be your sister, mom, aunt or cousin so watch your damn mouth!" the room when quiet then Quil jumps up and walks out the door when he came back he smiled

"none of my families in town so the hoe is a hoe and that's that" Jared glared and said "you're gonna regret what you just said just watch" that's when the stripper walked in looking sexy as hell my eyes locked on her see threw bra wait I know them boobs I see them every day I look up and see Nessie. The music playing she danced on me like a pro by the end she walked over to Quil who was shocked to see her as Jared stayed close to Renesmee like he was protecting her from them

"now Quil that was really mean of you to say about me I thought I was your sister but its whatever I got you guys a present but we need an agreement" the boys nodded "if and when I call no matter what time you will answer an do as I ask. It's not for me it's for peanut I swear" they looked taken back

"Renesmee you know we would do that anyway because we love you call whenever we'll be there no matter what the situation" they all nodded that's when I see a tear slide down her face but she snapped out of it and blew a whistle that's when 5 strippers walked in dancing on all the guys and they love it they were so drunk they didn't see me leave


	7. Chapter 7

heyy sorry im a little late but i have been really busy my niece has been really sick and her mom dont really care for her so i have been watching her puls i just started my online classes! finally my life is on track

okay enough with me here's the story

* * *

Chapter 7  
Renesmee  
We got home and the whole family was in the living room watching a home video I didn't know who it was at first but then seen Billy run after a screaming little boy on the beach. Jacob looked 5 or 6 and was running in and out of the water Rachel and Rebecca were tanning in the beach acting to cool to be there  
"Jacob come say hi to mommy" the voice behind the camera said Jacob came running over  
"Mommy! Hi mommy did you see daddy chasing me" my family laughed at the cuteness of my man his smile was the same now as it was back then. Jacob was still talking to his mom when I see a little girl walking with an older man. The man was my grandpa and the little girl was me we all gasp an Jacob looked confused  
"What?" he asked I said "that little girl is me and my grandpa Charlie" he looked shocked  
"we have to turn this off now" he almost had it when uncle Emmett got him the next thing Jacob did shocked me and that's when I knew we were meant to be  
"Mommy who is that girl?" little Jacob said  
"I don't know honey why don't you go ask her now go play with her" he said ok and ran to me  
"Hi I'm Jacob who are you?" lil Jake said little me looked at him  
"I'm Renesmee" I waved Jacob looked confused  
"Re- Ra-Rain, I can't say that so can I call you Nessie?" I said ok and we played for an hour then he walked me to his mom  
"Mommy this is my girlfriend Nessie" she laughed  
"Jacob you're too small to have a girlfriend" he looked mad  
"No mommy I love her. Can she stay with us her grandpa said her dad wouldn't like me to be her boyfriend"  
"Honey did you kiss her?" his mom said  
"Gross no mom" we both said she laughed  
"Then she's not your girlfriend" he looked down then as if a light went off he grabbed me an kissed me on the lips he smiled and so did I then the tape cut off  
The room was quiet then after a minute everyone was laughing  
"What?" I really didn't get it I thought it was sweet

"Nessie, Jake has always been like your shadow. Always keeping you safe even back then" Alice answered oh hah that's funny  
"So Jake was that your first kiss" Emmett asked everyone just looked at him like he grew another head  
"What I just wanted to know how it was" he shrugged  
"You know that spark you feel when you kiss rose and the fire from the touch?" everyone nodded and leaned forward "it was like that with I don't know how to say it but it was amazing, I can't believe that was you babe it's funny, I guess we were always meant to be."  
"you know for months after she left the beach you were the only thing she talked about it was "Jacob backs my boyfiend and I love him" every day she wanted to go find you but we never went back to the beach" my dad said mocking my baby voice and everyone laughed then it clicked  
"Dad is that why all of you didn't like him because I didn't even remember that. I remember the kiss just not the face"  
"Yeah that's part of it but also because he did come over once after that. In grandpas cop car to take you away but I said you were gone and he kicked me and ran in the kitchen to eat"  
Everyone laughed again then Jacob says "I thought the kitchen looked familiar"  
"Well come on, this kid of yours is hungry and I can't reach the chips" I pulled him with me into the kitchen  
"I know what you want but all that chocolates gonna rot your teeth so now we can go to my house Hellboy misses you anyway" that's what we did and hung out at the pool with my lil baby bump  
"Nessie we are here to take you away from lover boy it's time for bed" Quil and Seth stand in the doorway of the house so I kiss Jacob hard and left when I got home I went to sleep an sleep I did  
I was almost late to my own wedding from not getting up on time we got to the beach where the wedding was and my dad walked me down the aisle to my man we did the vows then the guy told Jake to kiss his bride and he picked me up and spun us with the kiss everyone laughed  
The reception was fun but a little much for a beach. When we were about to leave when I felt a little sick I ended up throwing up on the sand "damn morning sickness" I muttered and we left  
The honeymoon was great we went to California for the weekend and we didn't really do much but have sex and I was okay with that I loved him so much. When we came back my family and his bought us a house on the reservation by the beach and we moved in. the house was beautiful Alice gave me a whole new wardrobe that was a lot of stretchy and big  
Jacob  
"Ness come on we are going to be late, get your butt down here or I'm leaving without you" I yelled up the stairs Nessie just hit 5 months and has been having them crazy pregnant lady mood swings, everyone stays on her good side but me. I don't know why I'm the one that takes care of her when she's not feeling all that great because the morning sickness but it's me who gets bitched at  
"I'm not going I look like a fucking hippo" she cried yelling down to me I sighed and walked up the stairs  
"Ness what are you talking about open the door we have to get to the party " every Monday it's like this but today was Embry's birthday and Ness decided to take the time to try on close that haven't fit her since we first started dating  
"No I'm not leaving this house looking like this, you go have fun, tell the guys I love them and wish I could go but I don't need everyone to tell me I look like a cow" she cried I lost it


	8. Chapter 8

okay sooo i know its been like forever and im super sorry i have been sick plus my family made me talk to a counselor that said i was depressed lol im not btw

i meet a guy to his name it noah and i swear that kid is so sweet he may not be really my type in looks but he is sooo sweet 3 i needa stop lol heres the story dont forget to review PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 8

**Jacob**

I kicked the door in and it flew open but she didn't even flinch she just sat on the bed in her black panties and new push up bra crying

"Renesmee get up now" I said trying to sound calm she looked up and the look she gave me almost killed me she looked like she did when that Newton kid cheated on her

"Jacob I don't want to go looking like this my feet are huge and I don't even have anything that fits" I didn't know what to do so I walked up to her and held her tell she calmed down

"Are you ok now" I asked she nodded

"Ok now I think if we look we could find you something to wear, oh what about that one black sundress Alice bought you last week with your neon pink bikini under so we can go swimming while we're there and your black high heel sandals" I said and she looked at me like I grew another head and busted out laughing

"What, what I say" I was so confused but that only made her laugh harder

"You-you-how the hell did you come up with that I mean you're a man you're not supposed to know how to plan an outfit" see crazy lady mood swings

"Actually your aunts came over this morning when you were sleeping, it was in our walk in closet on that seat thingy this morning when I was changing" she nodded and walked to the closet to get changed I lied on the bed and put my arm over my eyes and sighed

"Ahh Jacob help me" she screams I jumped up and ran into the closet

"What happened? What's wrong?" when I got in I seen my baby trying to get back up from picking up her dress that fell. She was on all fours and didn't have her bra on anymore. I got a hard on instantly she looked at me and rolled her eyes

"If you are done staring at me I would like to get up but I need help and you need a new outfit so we match" I shook my head and walked up to her

"Do you always have to be sexy I mean come on I can't even do anything about it now" I sighed and stood behind her to help her up but I accidently rubbed her butt with my hard on and she moaned

"Jacob please make love to me" she sighed

"How do you want it Ness" I asked and she bent over giving me her ass I growled and pulled her underwear off

"Are you ready baby" I asked and she nodded

I plunged into her and she moaned she was so tight this way I mean tighter than normal and I loved it

"OH…oh baby….oh god" I ponded into her harder

"You like that baby fuck you're so tight"

"Oh my Jacob…I'm gonna….uh…I'm gonna cum baby….fuck me harder" she cried out and I did using my fingers to rub her womanhood and she screamed out and she came I got in a few thrusts in then I came when I pulled out of her I finally helped her up

"Thank you" she said still trying to catch her breath

"Trust me it was my pleaser" I smirked and she rolled her eyes and got dressed

"Well how do I look? I don't look fat do I" she asked and turned to face me

"Wow babe you look great you look like an angle" she rolled her eyes and laughed and walked over to my side and grabbed a pair of jeans that sat low on my hips and my tight fitted V-neck black shirt then walked over and grabbed a neon pink bracelet

"This is what I'm gonna wear, what if I want to go swimming to?" she looked at me like I was stupid and walked over grabbed my black swim trunks and threw them at me

"Don't put those on till we actually do go swimming it will mess up your outfit" I laughed and got dressed

we were an hour late well I thought we were an hour late because when we got there everyone yelled surprise I looked over at Ness who laughed at me

"Did you really think I had a break down? Alice called me and told me to stall but I thought it would be more fun to do it this way" she smiled and everyone laughed

"But it's not my birthday its Embry's"

"Well we decided that since all your birthdays are so close that we would have a huge surprise party for all of you" this was the best birthday ever I was so glad that I had her I picked her up and spun her around she started giggling

"Jacob stop I have to make a call now go hide with everyone else I'll be right back" she kissed my nose and I put her down but didn't leave her she rolled her eyes and pulled out my phone

_Hello beautiful do you miss me yet_-what the hell

"Hey to you to" Ness laughed

_Oh uh Nessie what are you doing _

"I'm at the beach, Jacob got called into work at the auto shop and now I'm lonely I was hoping you and the guys would want to hang out with me"

_When did Jacob get a job? But yeah um actually we are already here by your house but where exactly are you _

"Over here by the cliffs it's just a 5 minute walk so get your butts here or your you will have hell to pay"

_Yes mom _he said sarcastically

"Really says the guy that answers the phone calling Jacob beautiful, I didn't know you were-"

_Ok, ok that's enough we are almost there anyway I'll see you in a minute _

"Bye handsome" she giggled

_Bye Ness _

5 minutes later the guys came with water guns and started shooting Nessie while I had to hide

"Why did you come to the beach by yourself you know anything could happen, someone could accidentally hit your stomach, you need to be careful think of the baby, do you think that Jacob would be happy with you coming here by yourself with no one to take care of you and the baby" as Embry talked the more people started to go wide eyed some gasped and stood up

"Well surprise guys happy birthday now I have to try and get out of here before everyone attacks me with questions, Jacob come on take me home then you came come back!" fuck a duck I cannot believe he just did that I was so pissed I stood up and walked over to her

"Thanks guys I really did want all of forks and our high school to know about this and judge us" I said sarcastically they looked shocked Jared walked over and seen the party then did something that shocked me

"If any of you have a problem with my sister being pregnant then leave now and don't come back and if I hear about any of you running your mouth about her I'll have to kick your ass now can we party" he said and everyone cheered

**Renesmee **

After an hour of walking around the beach it started getting dark and more people showed up. We started to get the fire going

"Okay guys all of you go get fire wood I'm going to get me a drink" I said and started to walk away

"That drink better be water I mean it Ness" Jacob called and I flipped him off and kept walking

"What is a goddess like you doing over here all by yourself" I look up to see Bryan standing there

"Bryan you know I'm not alone now go away I don't want to see you" I said and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and dragged me over by the cliffs I started to feel uneasy but didn't show it he didn't deserve the satisfaction of scaring me

"Bryan what do you want from me? Why did you drag me out here?" I said irritated

"I know you still love me and that lover boy was just a rebound so I want you back and I plan to get you" he said matter-a-factly I laughed I mean actually laughed so hard I couldn't breathe but when I looked up he looked serious and I started to get really scared

"I don't love you honestly I don't think I ever loved you and as for having me you can't my husband wouldn't like that too much now I have to go, bye Bryan" I turn to walk away but he grabs me by my hair and pushes me against the side of the cliff and put duct tape over my mouth and a hand holding my arms above my head so I couldn't move he started licking and sucking my neck and pulled his other hand between my legs

"Are you gonna get wet for me Renesmee, you always use to come on my love get wet for your boyfriend" I felt disgusted I tried to hold my legs tightly together pushing his fingers away it started to work tell he picked my legs up around his hips, I got one of my hands free and started hitting as hard as I could tell he punched me

I started to cry thinking this was it that I was never going to be the same ever again and that Jacob would hate me


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I started to cry thinking this was it that I was never going to be the same ever again and that Jacob would hate me_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" I knew that voice it was the voice of the love of my life, my fucking hero

"Well wha-" Bryan was thrown off of me and Quil helped me up

"Ness are you okay, look at me are you okay" he asked but I was still in shock

"Jacob" I whispered as sharp pain ran threw me

"AHHH" I grabbed my stomach Embry picked me up while Quil looked me over called the hospital Paul went to go get the car but Seth, Jared and Jacob weren't there I look over to see Jared pulling Jacob off Bryan

Bryan said something but I couldn't make it out. Seth hit him and Bryan went down then Jared started kicking the shit out of him

"JACOB THE BABY" I heard Embry yell then I cried out in pain again

We got to the hospital within minutes and I was rushed into a room where I was hooked up to different machines

"Well your blood presser is a lot higher than normal and it looks like the baby didn't like that to well but other than that your perfectly healthy but from what your husband told me I would like to do a rape kit on you for evidence if you decide to press charges on Bryan Newton" the doctor said

"Fuck yeah we are pressing fucking charges the asshole kidnapped my wife duct taped her mouth shut and held her down the mother fucker deserves to go to jail!" Jacob yelled standing up from his chair

"Okay I will be right back just sit tight any questions before I go?"

"Actually yes, me and my husband had sex right before the party, will that mess up the test?" I asked

"Well that depends, when you were intimate did you move your normal speed?" the doctor asked I looked at Jacob as he looked at me and I nodded

"Yes sir" Jacob said in the same hard voice the doctor scribbled on his note pad and walked out of the room

"Baby are you okay?" I asked Jacob

"Am I ok" he laughed "Do you really think I would be okay that fucker tried to rape you and you think I'm okay! Your pregnant with my kid and my wife I have to protect you! And look at where we are in the damn hospital" the vain in his forehead was popping out it was kinda scary how dark his eyes got

"Lie down with me please I need you to hold me" he sighed and looked at me his eyes softened

He lied down with his head on the baby and holding me close like I would disappear if he let go

"I'm sorry honey but I don't know what I would do without you, and if he hurt the baby oh my god I would kill him I swear I would cut his dick off and shove it down his throat" his body got tense and he started shaking a little

"That wouldn't really work well" I said matter-a-factly

"Why is that? He is a dick and you know what they say you are what you eat" he sounded irritated

"Babe he dick is tiny" he looked at me then started laughing

"What? its true him and his pencil dick got nothing on you baby, your my one and only" just then the doctor walked in with the rape kit

"Okay let me see your arms" he said I showed him the bruises and he took pictures of my arms and the insides of my thighs where Bryan tried to force his way in after the tested the cops came and asked me questions after like 5 hours of this we could finally go home

"Okay baby lets go to bed we have to get to school tomorrow and its already 2 in the morning come on" Jacob said shacking me awake

We just got back from the hospital and I was sitting in the car we just got done taking the guys home now I was totally beat and honestly I really don't want to move

"Carry me" I said not opening my eyes holding out my arms wiggling my fingers

"Ness come on, your so lazy, I'm having a hard enough time carrying myself I really don't think I could take you" he wined

"Baby please mommies tired think of the baby" I wined and I know he was giving in he always does when I do that he sighed

"Ugh fine but you owe me big time" he sounded so tired but he's a man he can do it

"How about a back rub tomorrow after school we can come home" I mumbled don't even think he herd me

"Whatever"

When we woke up the next morning we had 10 minutes to get to school and Jacob was still asleep

"Fuck, Jacob get up we are gonna be late we have to go to school" I said to him but he just rolled over

"Jacob Black get out of bed now or you will not have sex for 7 months" I yelled

"Fine I still have that tape of girls gone wild somewhere around here" he said pulling the blankets over his face

"Oh my god this can't be happening Jacob I think the babies coming" that asshole shot out of bed like it was on fire

"Now get your ass out of bed we need to get to school" I said calmly and went and grabbed a pair of yoga pants, one of Jacobs's old shirts and put my hair in a messy bun

"You look amazing." he whispered against my neck and I giggled shyly.

"I don't believe you, you're just saying that." I responded once I caught my breath.

"Wow that was a serious case of déjà vu but we really need to get out of here looks like no breakfast today babe" Jacob said walking out of the room still in his pajama pants

"But the babies hungry come on Jake I need to eat" I wined

"Ness we're gonna be late I'll call Seth have him get McDonalds or something but honey we need to go like now" I could tell he really didn't want to go but we really needed to, we missed two days last week

We made it to the school with like 2 minutes tell class started and being pregnant didn't help any I felt like shit all day then my phone vibrated in my pocket

**Hey Nessie I was wondering if I could go with you and Jacob to the obgyn appointment**

_Umm honestly I totally forgot about it ugh let me talk to Jake _

_I'll let you know _I texted my mom back

**Well then good thing I txt you lol but let me know cuz I want to see my grandchild :D**

Lol ok I'll let ya know but I g2g I'm kinda in class

**Omg I'm sorry get back to class and stay off ur phone you have to listen to your teachers and get and education so you can go to college to support the baby so they can get an education and look up to you and be smart the they can have kids to and they can get an education and that's all because you went to school **

Lol mom you want me to get an education but your over here txt me these long txt haha ma I really g2g I'll let ya know by the end of the day

**Omg I'm sorry I'll let you go, Omg there I go again I really need to stop ok I'm done NOW **

Lol bye


End file.
